Having Austria
by waterrain
Summary: Sequel to Stalking Austria. Prussia has Austria all to himself and he does not want to share despite the fact Austria has other things in mind. Well to be honest Prussia wouldn't mind it if West decides to join him and Austria.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Side note when he says West he means Germany.**

**Having Austria**

**By Waterrain**

**Prussia has Austria all to himself and he does not want to share despite the fact Austria has other things in mind.**

"Hey, West." I said calmly and I grinned at him not caring West was sighing heavily.

"Yes, Bruder." West replied in a bored voice and his arms were crossed.

"Make some dinner for Austria and me." I told him in a firm and commanding tone, but knew it would not work and it is also fun trying to make West do something.

"Make your own dinner." West stated coldly and he looked a little annoyed with me. Then again I can't blame him since I tend to do little oh screw it. I don't do a damn thing around the house and it pisses West off, but he just can't stop himself from cleaning up. I find it amusing and funny about how West is all about keeping the house clean. Plus at times I purposely make a mess and just watch him clean it. It is great fun and I enjoy it, but West hates it when I do that and knows damn well I do it on purpose.

"Come on West." I whined loudly and maybe this will work since West hates hearing me whine. For one it is annoying to him and another is because it gives him a headache.

"No." West snapped in annoyance and I rolled my eyes at him. "I mean it, Bruder. No."

"I'll burn down the kitchen. I can't cook worth anything." I commented smoothly and then grinned at the sheer annoyed look at West's face.

"You do not even try cooking." West stated flatly and he looked at me with annoyed blue eyes. I chuckled and then he added. "You must be terrible on purpose just because you do not want to cook and there is no possible way for someone to be as terrible as you are at cooking."

"Man, West come on I want it to be nice." I whined and personally I do not mind whining to West for man his expressions are funny as hell. Basically with everyone else I would simply punch them or something, but not whining at them.

"You are lazy." West told me and I snickered for that was so very true.

"You are a really good cook." I said to him in an honest voice and it was true at least he was better at cooking then me.

"Bruder." West stated coldly and he looked at me with calm blue eyes.

"It is true and I'll love you forever if you cook dinner." I purred at him and I snickered at West's lips which curled in distaste. "I'll love you forever and ever little West baby. I'll tuck you in at night and give you little good night kisses."

I just can't stop myself from annoying and pissing off West. I do stuff that makes him upset and then manage to talk him into things he does not want to do for me, but in the end the awesome and great me wins. Then again West simply can't take my whining and whining. Heh, it is possible to make and force West things to do things, but it does take a bit of time depending on what someone wants.

"In that case no." West said to me in a stern and firm voice. I rolled my eyes and now he is just being difficult on purpose. I mean how hard is it for him to cook Austria and me some dinner. It is not like I'm asking him to murder someone and I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Damnit, West. I don't want the food to be burnt to a crisp." I snapped in an annoyed voice and West smirked at me. I'm so proud of him for not giving in, but damnit I don't want him doing this to me. I mean he is suppose to be like this with everyone else expect me and I damn well taught him everything he knows. Well expect cooking, cleaning, sewing, and other stuff. Never mind, I just taught him the important stuff such as how to fight and sadly West is just naturally stubborn. So the only thing I taught him was fighting and that is what one needs in life the most.

"Your problem not mine." West told me firmly and I bit my lip for this was getting old.

"You are just pissed off that you have no one-" I suddenly said and to be honest I was not really thinking about my words, but just said whatever popped inside my mind first and then I stopped for a moment to actually think.

"Bruder, Shut up." West snapped angrily and I noticed that his cheeks were red, but not with anger and I gasped while looking at him with wide eyes. Man, I had no idea. Nah I always knew the topic and subject always causes West some embarrassment. I still remember the day I told West all about sex back when he was so small and he had looked at me with wide eyes while covering his red cheeks, but also shivering and his lip was quivering. Man, I think it is my fault West is still a virgin.

"Wait a minute you are blushing. Heh, You do have someon-" I started to say, but then stopped when West glared at me and he was still blushing heavily.

"I will cook dinner for you and Austria." West stated firmly to me and he looked at me with fierce eyes, but I for one was not afraid. After all I'm not Italy and to be honest West is like a kitten at times. I smiled and then snickered at the thought of West really being a kitten.

"Thank you West." I said cheerfully and then gave him a tight hug.

"Let me go, Bruder." West told me in a stern voice, but I did not and I could help expect laughing loudly.

"Man, West. I never knew you had it in you." I commented calmly and I watched as West's cheeks turned red while shaking his head. I figure he does not really have anyone, but the mere thought of it makes my little bruder blush. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you for now. Good luck with making dinner."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder means Brother in German.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Side note when he says West he means Germany.**

**Having Austria**

**By Waterrain**

I was in the kitchen bugging West as he was cooking dinner and Austria will be arriving any minute now, but then again I forgot at what time. I had misjudged the amount of time it would take to get west to cook and how long it would take to cook. I had a nice cold beer in my hand and took a gulp of from it while watching West working on making the food.

"Bruder, Get out of the kitchen. I'm almost done." West snapped in annoyance and I chuckled to myself. West was wearing an apron and he looked so cute. I giggled when I thought if West was just wearing an apron and I couldn't stop laughing, but then West glared at me and his arms were crossed.

",But West. I'm helping." I whined loudly and I thought it was an awesome whine, but West gave me a bored look and his blue eyes were glaring at me.

"No, You are just standing and watching." West commented dryly and then added bitterly. "You are even drinking beer and not doing a thing just watching like always. You are always so vey lazy."

"Well I'm helping by not screwing things up. Heh and the beer makes time go faster." I commented smoothly and I heard West sigh heavily to himself. "You are just pissed I'm the one drinking the beer."

"At least set up the table for yourself and Austria. I will be leaving so you two can have some privacy. I do not want to be a bother unlike you. You always bother me with your whims." West stated calmly and he looked at me with serious eyes.

"Oh, West. I wouldn't mind if you stayed." I told him and West frowned at me while shaking his head.

"I'm leaving." West said to me and I sulked for a moment, but then frowned heavily at him.

"Nope, You are staying." I commented firmly and I watched as West sighed heavily while looking at me with annoyed blue eyes.

"No." West told me calmly and I rolled my eyes in annoyance for he can be so stubborn. I mean there should be a damn limit on stubbornness.

"Come on, West. If you go our home will be on fire. It will be burned down and nothing left of it." I stated in a serious tone and West glared at me while having his arms crossed in irritation. "I mean it, West. I'll fucking burn down the house."

"Fine, but only because it would be too much of a hassle and costly to build another home. You play dirty, Bruder." West muttered bitterly and I grinned at him.

"Yep." I said bluntly and watched as West glared at me with fierce eyes. I chuckled and knew West was not happy with me, but heh I got my way and it feels good.

"Food is done. Now at least set up the table." West stated sternly and I tried my puppy dog eyes, but it did not work and I sighed to myself while rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Man, West why must you force me to set up the table." I complained and that was when I attempted to place two plates on the table, but then I missed and the plates broke it was awesome. I like the sound of things breaking and stopped myself from cackling evilly. West groaned and he looked at me with pity in those blue eyes. I whistled and then looked away while humming.

"Never mind you are completely hopeless." West muttered and I smiled brightly at him watch as he cleaned up the plates along with seeing him setting up the table with ease. I heard a soft knock on the door and West started to walk over to open it, but then I dashed forward and answered it.

"What the hell." I managed to say and then turned to West who was shaking his head. I gritted my teeth for how dare this lousy good for nothing show his damn face here.

"Hello, Russia. What do you want this time?" West asked calmly and I noticed he was annoyed. His arms were crossed and he looked at Russia with barely concealed irritation, but of course I notice it after all I annoy the hell out of West all the time.

"Just checking up on you, da." Russia commented innocently and then he gave West a letter. I noticed that Russia's cheeks were a faint pink color and I watched as Russia quickly left. West closed the door and I was in the state of pure shock. Why the hell was Russia visiting my little bruder? What the fuck happened while I was busy following and stalking Austria?

"What the fucking hell, West?" I managed to ask him and West just shook his head at me while sighing deeply. "Why the fuck was Russia showing his ugly mug here?"

"While you were away stalking Austria. Russia decided that it would be a good idea to form a closer bond and-" West commented dully and he rolled his eyes at me.

"No! You got fucked by Russia by fucking Russia of all Nations! Damn I should have been here to protect you from that damn Russian!" I yelled loudly and I was feeling the urge to murder Russia for touching West. "That damn bastard I'll kill him or at least beat the hell out of him! How dare he touch you! I should shove that pipe right up his ass for deflowering you!"

"Bruder! There was no sex! You idiot I'm still a virgin!" West yelled angrily and his cheeks were bright pink. I calmed down and noticed that West was embarrassed as he added. "I'm a virgin and you are a complete idiot. You are embarrassing and this is why you are banned from world meetings."

"Oh. I feel like an idiot. Okay it is good Russia didn't touch you otherwise I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp." I muttered quietly and my cheeks were turning red.

"Now that you are calm. He decided it would be a good idea to know more about each other and to write about our dislikes along with-" West commented lightly and I cut him off.

"West, He might use it against you and make you have sex with him." I said sternly and personally I do not trust Russia with West.

"Bruder. This is between Russia and I." West stated firmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance while shaking his head. "Not everything is about sex."

"Is this a bad time?" Austria asked quietly and my eyes went wide in shock. How long has he been there? Oh fuck it all I don't care right now about when he showed up for I'm in a state of shock.

"No, no everything is alright. Just received shocking news, but I'm okay now." I said cheerfully and I gave Austria a hug. West rolls his eyes and he made his way to the door, but then I used one arm to grab him. "I'm not letting you out of my sights. What if Russia decides to do something odd to you. I got to protect your ass, West. After all you have a nice one and no Russian jackass is going to tap it."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder means Brother in German.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Side note when he says West he means Germany. Please Review and Thank you to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Having Austria**

**By Waterrain**

I noticed that Austria was shaking his head and West was glaring at me in annoyance, but I chuckled and then coughed lightly.

"Anyway, dinner is done and the table is set up." I commented cheerfully and I had West to my right side while Austria was on my left side. "Food is getting cold and stuff."

West rolled his eyes and shook his head. Austria smiled faintly at me and I grinned at him.

"I made enough just for you and Austria. I'm going to be leaving to get something to eat." West stated firmly and he managed to slip out of my grip that had loosened up a little bit. I knew West was planning to be out for a long time, but no I'm not going to let him escape for what if he is meeting up with Russia. What if Russia decides to take my little Bruder and force him into sexual things. It makes my blood boil at the thought of Russia touching West and I managed to calm myself down.

"West there is plenty of food here. If you leave our home goes bye bye. Plus I'll trash the house utter and completely with my sheer awesomeness." I stated flatly and West rolled his eyes at me. Austria was hiding a smile and I knew he also made West do things such as cooking along with cleaning.

"Bruder, Don't you want to be alone with Austria." West commented lightly and I smirked at him.

"I have had a lot of hot as hell kind of sex with him. For now we are just turning things down and guess what West baby? You can kill the mood with your firm and stern words." I said causally and then decided to give Austria a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Bruder, Want to know something? Russia wants me to-" West started to say calmly, but then I cut him off and broke off my kiss with Austria although it was awesome.

"What does that lousy bastard want you to do? Does he want you blow him? Does he you to bend over? Does he want you fuck him?" I asked in somewhat of a panic and plans of beating Russia up by different objects appeared inside of my mind. "What the hell does Russia want you to do?"

"No you sex manic. You are so very perverted, Bruder." West snapped angrily and his cheeks were flushed. "He wants me to send him some sunflower seeds. Since America refuses to sell him any sunflower seeds."

"Oh." I said quietly and then looked at Austria who was shaking his head. I added in a louder voice and my hands were on my hips. "Hey, I'm not the only kinky one here. Austria here is pretty damn kinky and hot when he fucks himself with a t-"

West's cheeks were red and his hand was over my mouth. I noticed Austria's cheeks were bright pink and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bruder please do shut up. I do not want to hear about Austria's private matters." West told me firmly and I licked his hand in a somewhat seductive manner. West glared at me and he moved his hand from my mouth. I smirked at him and then had Austria in front of me.

"Oh, West. What about my private matters? I can tell you all about mine." I purred and held Austria closer to me. I was rubbing on his bottom with my covered lower regions and made Austria moan quietly.

"Bruder, Food is done and it is best to eat before it goes stone cold." West stated sternly and I snickered to myself for his cheeks were flushed. I moved from behind Austria and held his hand.

"Alright time to eat. As you know West makes the best food ever." I commented cheerfully and watched as Austria mutely nodded in agreement. Austria and I eat dinner while West was drinking some beer while sighing heavily to himself. In the back of my mind I was curious as hell what Russia wrote in the letter to my little Bruder.

"What kind of movie will we be watching?" Austria asked me calmly and I grinned at him.

"Hmm, What about sexy and kinky porn?" I asked cheerfully, but then remembered that West burned all of my porn movies because I always had them up loud and keep on moaning really loud. It pissed him off and he fucking burnt them all, but I don't blame West although I did hide his outfits and replaced them with kinky outfits. Too bad West was smart enough to have one uniform in between his bed.

"Bruder. Remember I burned all of your porn." West commented dryly and I noticed that Austria was hiding a chuckle behind his hand.

"Yep. Hmm, What about Alice In Wonderland?" I asked teasingly and I knew the answer would be no.

"No. You will make nothing expect perverted comments and make up scenes like you did last time. No movie is safe from you not even a kid's movie." West stated in an annoyance voice and he glared at me. Just because I made a few no wait several comments that happened to be perverted and the whole what if stuff. Heh, West always hated having to watch movies with me and I always forced him to watch along with listening to me. I remember him muttering to himself 'I'm not going to hell. I'm already in it.' It always makes me smile and cackle when West says stuff like that.

"So Austria, what kind of movie do you want to watch. We have tons of them, but none with sex scenes." I said in a sulky voice and my arms were crossed in a pout way. "Just because I happen to copy the sounds that they make and it makes West feel rather uncomfortable. Plus it doesn't help that when West thinks he is by himself and stuff he is so damn shy that when he touches himself-"

West pinched my cheeks and glared at me. I can tell he was pissed off with me and his cheeks were burning red in embarrassment.

"Austria, Please decide on a movie before I do something I might regret later." West managed to say calmly and then he asked in a quiet voice. "What did you mean when I think I'm alone? Do you have camera's in my bedroom?"

"Heh, wouldn't you love to know West. I'll try to not mention that you are so shy that you can barely even look at your own lower regions. Heh quite funny and cute." I said in a low voice and West sighed heavily while shaking his head. I noticed that Austria had chosen out a movie and he was already popping it inside the DVD player. I dragged West onto the sofa and he was to my left of me. Austria sat to my right and I held both of their hands as we watched the movie.

I enjoyed watching the movie and I managed to get Russia's letter from West's pocket. I also sneakily groped Austria and enjoyed the faint moan. I'm awesome and I can finally find out what Russia wrote to West.

"I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom." I said smoothly and I ran for the bathroom with the letter inside of my pocket. I quickly shut and locked the door just in case West discovers I swiped his letter from Russia.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder means Brother in German.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Side note when he says West he means Germany. Please Review and Thank you to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Having Austria**

**By Waterrain**

I pulled out the letter and then begun to read it silently to myself.

_My Dear and Beautiful Germany,_

_I love you and your lovely blue eyes which I find myself staring deeply into those expressive eyes. I look upon your pretty lips with wonder and want for I wish to kiss you, but yet I'm far too shy and not very bold. I wish to run my hands through your short and soft golden hair. I wonder if it is warm just like the sun, da. Oh my lovely Germany I wish you would come with me and be with me forever. I love you with all my heart, da._

_Love Russia_

_Please Become One With Me and say yes to marriage._

I was gapping in shock and completely speechless, but then my blood boiled and I clenched this awful letter with my bare hands. That bastards wants my little Bruder! Mein Gott, I should beat Russia to a bloody pulp. My eyes darkened in rage and I slowly walked back to the living room.

"What is wrong Bruder?" West asked me calmly and his arms were crossed. I saw that Austria was covering his lips and he was looking at me with disappointed eyes while lightly shaking his head.

"That damn bastard wants to marry you! I will not allow it no not ever! Hell no I refuse to have Russia as a fucking brother in law!" I yelled loudly and my eyes were fierce. West looked at me with bored eyes and he sighed heavily.

"Bruder, You swiped a false letter that I created as a trap." West stated flatly and he shook his head at me. "I figured you would want to see the letter Russia gave me. So I made a fake one and you fell for it."

"What?" I asked in a confused voice and then frowned to myself. "Not nice, West. What did the letter really say?"

"Prussia, Forget about Russia's letter to Germany." Austria told me and he looked at me in disappointment. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does matter because West is an idiot about sex and he is still naive." I said firmly, but then added calmly. "I'll let it go. Today is suppose to be special."

At least until you are not here and I'll harass West about it. I kissed Austria on the lips and then hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot, but hey you know me." I commented lightly and I watched as Austria smiled.

"I love you, Prussia. Even though you can be an idiot." Austria told me and I just grinned at him.

"Yep. I'm your lovable and awesome idiot who loves you." I said to him and then held him closely. I didn't notice when West had left because Austria had me thoroughly distracted and I didn't notice until a few hours later. Austria left to go back home and I have no idea as to where West has gone off too.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder means Brother in German.**

**Mein Gott means My God in German**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Side note when he says West he means Germany. Please Review and Thank you to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Having Austria**

**By Waterrain**

"Damn, Where the hell did West go." I muttered to myself and then rolled my eyes for it figures that West would slip away without my notice because Austria had my full attention. I checked every bedroom and under every single bed along with the closest. Plus checking the bathrooms, kitchen, living room, game room, and everywhere.

"Fucking hell I'm tired." I said bitterly and I was out of breath, but then I noticed a note on the counter. I raised an eyebrow and then picked it up.

_Bruder,_

_You more than likely have checked everywhere in the house and as you can see I'm not there. Not everything is sexual and I do not like you thinking that everyone whom I'm in contact with wants to be in my pants. I mean it, Bruder. I'm scary and who likes scary people? That is besides the point. I'm a Virgin and I plan to stay one. _

_The letter I made was a false one. I have decided to let you read the real one since I know for a fact that you will not stop bugging me until you see it. I do not understand what the big deal of me becoming more of a friend to Russia. Poland, France, and America are a bit uneasy with the whole thing with Russia. It is not like Russia and I will join forces to conquer the world. _

_Germany_

I rolled my eyes and then turned my focus on the paper that was under West's note to me.

_Dear Comrade Germany,_

_I'm doing fine, da. America refuses to send me sunflower seeds for some reason, but I do know you will come through for me. Right, Germany?_

_I do hope your brother is not annoying you too much, da. I find him to be a bit noisy and I find myself wanting to bash his head in whenever I see him or hear his voice. Do you often feel the same way? At least he is not at the world meetings, da. Otherwise I fear the meetings would become much worse and more senseless idea's will arrive, but also Prussia might become covered in blood for he can offend others so very easily. You understand, da._

_I wish that my land would be warmer, but this land of mine will not be warm or inviting unlike your land. I do enjoy the snow, da. I like throwing snow balls and although others tend to scream when they see one heading for them. It is only snow and does not hurt, da. I do not understand why they would scream. It is a mystery, da._

_Russia_

I gritted my teeth and to be honest I wanted to punch Russia in the face. I puffed out my cheeks and then released a sigh to myself. Stupid letter and stupid Russia. I could kick Russia's ass if I wanted even though he is bigger and a bit taller than me plus weighs a little more than me.

"Bruder, I'm back from the bar." West commented causally and I glared at him. "Oh you must have read the letter Russia gave me. Yes that is in fact the correct one."

"West. I'm going to write Russia a damn letter and tell him how the fuck I feel about him." I snapped angrily and then added. "I want to punch his big nose and wipe that so called innocent smile off his damn lips. Fucking bastard!"

"You should just send it in the mail, but do not deliver it personally." West stated firmly and he looked at me with serious blue eyes. "I mean it, Bruder. He does not like you."

"I sure as hell do not like him either." I commented coldly and my arms were crossed in annoyance.

"How did things go with Austria?" West asked calmly and I know he was changing the subject.

"Things went okay and I was thinking about having you go with us to the beach." I said causally and I noticed West was frowning. "Italy, Poland, Spain, and France are also going to go to the beach too."

"No, Bruder. Just no this is asking for trouble having so many of us together. It hardly ever turns out good." West stated firmly and he glared at me. "However I must go just in case Russia comes for he does not like being left out of things. I do not want to bother helping you when those bones become broken by his hands. You whine too much and ask for too many things too. I hate it when you become injured or hurt or sick. For it is always a pain and I always have to take care of you."

"Heh, Awesome I knew you would say yes." I told him cheerfully and then added bluntly. "You will not be wearing those lousy and ugly swim trunks you own plus no damn shirt! No way in hell and I don't want to be embarrassed by you wearing such a thing that should be burned. I'll pick something out for you, West. Don't worry it will look awesome!"

I heard West groan and he looked at me with regret in his eyes. I smirked and then cackled evilly for West will be showing off his body. I couldn't wait to see Austria wet and man I can't wait to see him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder means Brother in German.**

**Mein Gott means My God in German**


End file.
